disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Stole Bucky?
'Who Stole Bucky? '''is the 50th episode of Season 16. Summary When Bucky is mysteriously drawn to an island with a hypnotic song, Captain Jake and his crew must enter the island, find the villain, and save Bucky. Plot The episode begins at Pirate Island where Kwazii with his Magic Cleaning Brush (in mop form) is helping Captain Jake and his crew clean their ship friend, Bucky. Captain Jake thanks Kwazii and asks him what he and his crew wold do without their ship as Kwazii replies that they wouldn't have a ship to sail on the Never Seas which criticizes Skully who reminds them that they have Captain Colossus' giant ship, the Mighty Colossus. The next morning, Bucky was sleeping in, for a ship, when a strange flute sound woke him up and got him in a trance. His bell sound woke up Captain Jake and he ran to the window to see him sailing to an island that he never saw before. Worriedly, Captain Jake tried to call out to Bucky to come back but the ship was already gone, into the fog of the island. Captain Jake then woke up Izzy, Cubby, and Skully by shaking them and telling them that Bucky is being kidnapped, which got all of them up and alarmed. Then, as they got dressed and ready to save Bucky, Captain Jake called Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Sofia to help him and his friends, and since they don't have Bucky with them anymore, the gang took the Mighty Colossus to sail to the island where Bucky was last seen sailing to. When they entered the fog, Kwazii used his super sight to see an entrance through the fog and Captain Jake sails the ship to the entrance but the Mighty Colossus was too big to go through the entrance. So, the gang with have to leave the Mighty Colossus and use a rowboat to get in. Sofia lets her amulet glow blue while Kwazii used his guiding light from his eyes to see in the dark and lead their friends to where Bucky was, but they stopped when they saw guards keeping an eye out for intruders. When Cubby asked how they'll get past the guards, Kwazii uses his invisibility magic to make himself and his friends invisible so they could get passed the guards without being seen. Just as they were at the next entrance, Peso felt a tickle in his nose and looking over his shoulder, Kwazii realized that Peso might sneeze any moment and blow off their cover, so he used his stretchy power to stretch his elastic arm to Peso's beak and stops him from sneezing just in time before he could let it go. Peso lets out a sigh of relief as he and the gang made it inside the entrance. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Cleaning Brush * Guiding Light * Super Sight * Super Sound * Stretchy Power * Magic Sword * Voice Changing * Invisibility Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of a nightmare where Bucky is lured by someone playing a flute to put it in a trance. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 16 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Dream-inspired episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes that need images